leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby (Adventures)/History/ORAS
The Hoenn Pokédex holders were enlisted by Steven and Mr. Stone to prevent a meteoroid from crashing into the Earth and destroying it. Steven gave the three a Mega Bracelet, enabling them to use Mega Evolution and had them train with Ultima so Mumu, Chic, and could fully master the Ultimate Moves. Ruby only agreed to help on the condition that Sapphire be kept in the dark about the meteoroid. While Sapphire and Emerald practiced with each other, Ruby had plans elsewhere and lent Mumu to Sapphire so it could train without him. In Omega Alpha Adventure 1, Ruby arrived at Southern Island, where he met Latios and Latias again. After telling them about the crisis, Ruby and Latios traveled to the Sky Pillar by soaring through the sky. After encountering and defeating the Draconid, Zinnia, Ruby learned that she sent the Salamence that attacked the Pokémon Associaton facility years ago. Before leaving, Zinnia told that she planned on stopping the meteoroid alone, without the Devon Corporation's help. In Omega Alpha Adventure 6, Ruby and Latios were approached by the Draconids Jinga, Renza, and Tomatoma, who revealed Zinnia wanted to stop the meteoroid in place of Aster, a deceased Draconid and the former Lorekeeper. The Draconids asked Ruby if Zinnia had a scroll on her, but the conversation was forced to end when pieces of the meteoroid began falling down. Ruby and Latios were hit by one of the pieces, knocking them into the sea. Ruby and Latios later awakened in a cave, where they were taken to after being rescued by , a Mythical Pokémon. Fully realizing the weight of the danger the meteoroid possessed, Ruby broke down in tears and voiced his desire to protect the planet so that he can enjoy the things he does with the people he loves. Using its Sight Sharing, Latios and Ruby witnessed Steven and Mr. Stone draining Chic and Sceptile's life energy to power the dimension shifter, a machine that could stop the meteoroid. Questioning Steven and Mr. Stone's methods, Ruby decided that neither Zinnia or Devon would stop the meteoroid. Instead, he decided that he would ride on Rayquaza and stop it himself. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, Ruby arrived on the Sea Mauville, where he fought to stop Zinnia from destroying the dimensional shifter. When Sapphire was nowhere to be found, Emerald revealed that used its rings to warp her to a different location. Zinnia continued attacking in order to take Steven's Key Stone, but stopped when Ruby offered up his and Emerald's Mega Bracelets as a bribe. Zinnia accepted and left, completely unaware that Ruby managed to steal the scroll when she wasn't looking. In Omega Alpha Adventure 10, the group traveled to Meteor Falls in hopes of finding information about Rayquaza. Hoopa was attacked by Blaise and and manipulated into summoning Groudon and Kyogre with its rings. Using an illusion, Blaise and Amber bought themselves enough time to escape and allow Groudon and Kyogre to revert to their Primal forms. To Ruby and Emerald's shock, Maxie and Archie had returned and were the ones who gave Groudon and Kyogre the Orbs necessary for Primal Reversion. Using the super-ancient Pokémon's power, Maxie and Archie easily knocked Ruby and Emerald out of the sky before revealing that they also intended on stopping the meteoroid. In Omega Alpha Adventure 14, Ruby and Emerald awakened at the Meteor Village, the home of the Draconids. The village revealed that Sapphire fought to protect the dimensional shifter, but lost and went missing. The Elder also allowed Maxie and Archie to train and teach Groudon and Kyogre moves necessary for stopping the meteoroid. After meeting with his father again, Ruby and Norman determined that Rayquaza must be heading towards the Pokémon Association's research facility in Goldenrod City and used Hoopa's ring to head there as well. In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, Ruby and Norman entered the now-abandoned research facility. After purifying Emerald's Green Orb core into a shade of jade, increasing its abilities, they found Rayquaza outside, feeding on fallen pieces of the meteoroid. Ruby and Norman managed to control Rayquaza with the Jade Orb and teach it with Zinnia's scroll. Hoopa opened a path back to the village, only for Rayquaza to go berserk after seeing Groudon and Kyogre, causing Norman to be left behind. Panicking, Hoopa moved the ring to the direction of another one, accidentally sending Ruby and Rayquaza to . After Rayquaza angrily throws Ruby away, the boy is rescued by Wally, who battled Rayquaza in order to subdue it again. Ruby stopped Wally and convinced Rayquaza to join him by offering to the meteoroid together. s]] In Omega Alpha Adventure 17, Ruby met Sapphire again and apologized for lying to her. Agreeing to help stop the meteoroid, Sapphire joined Ruby and jumped onto Rayquaza's head. When a larger piece of the meteoroid appeared, Ruby and Sapphire teamed up with Maxie and Archie, combining the power of Hoenn's three super-ancient Pokémon into one attack to destroy it. After they succeeded, Sapphire used the Jade Orb core to peer into Rayquaza's mind, revealing it needed the power of Mega Evolution to defeat the actual meteoroid. In Omega Alpha Adventure 19, Zinnia managed to lure Rayquaza away from Ruby and Sapphire, but her attempt to convince the Sky High Pokémon to join ended with it rejecting and attacking her. Zinnia was rescued by Latios and taken to Sootopolis City to recover from her injuries. Brought to tears, Zinnia gave up and admitted there was no way to save the planet anymore. Emerald disagreed and suggested the three factions that tried to stop the meteoroid work together instead of fighting with each other. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, the group's allies from around Hoenn gathered together to lend a hand and stop the meteoroid, now known as Grand Meteor Delta. After changing into their Contest Costumes and putting Magma and Aqua Suits over them, Ruby and Sapphire set off with Rayquaza to space. With the power of Mega Rayquaza and the combined might of their allies from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, Ruby and Sapphire successfully shattered Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. A emerged from the wreckage of the meteoroid, but was defeated when Rayquaza shattered its core, knocked it unconscious. Afterward, Rayquaza took Ruby and Sapphire back down to Earth, where they reunited with their friends. With the crisis averted, Ruby and Sapphire participated in a Contest Spectacular together. With the Diancite he obtained from Hoopa's rings, Ruby Mega Evolved Diancie for his performance.